wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Ironbrook
Characters Involved *Aedan Cousland *Leliana *Zevran *Maya Turan *Ahnetti the Black *Flinn De'Lora *Kayetan Aldar *Tallia Ahearan *Melousine Lo'Abratha *Io Saer *Ruayn Kristenburg *Aureya Kethial *Traian Ashby (going by Aldous Ghovat) *Darien Liese *Vance Morrissey *Sebastien Aran *Kolya Fawkes *Katamar Slythras *Ka'hali Vardun Basic Plot Darkspawn have long terrorised Thedas. They have brought cities and empires to their knees. With the destruction of the Archdemon many Darkspawn formed into several different warring factions. But there were those that became sperated from any who could unite them. These roaming bands of darkspawn became akin to bandits, attacking anything they could find. Recently in the Brecilian Forest the darkspawn have been gathering for untold reasons. They have begun forming a small horde near the small village of Ironbrook, located on the northern edge of the Brecilian Forest. Ser Gerald Berun, fearful that the darkspawn may attack Ironbrook sent his second, Ser verun to Denerim to hire able mercenaries to aid in the defense of Ironbrook. In Depth South Reach Group Plot Ser Verun arrived in Denerim and immediately set about putting up notices on the Chantry boards requesting the aid of able bodied mercenaries in helping with the defense of Ironbrook against the darkspawn. He stayed in the Gnawed Noble Tavern where he heard that a dragon hunter was in the area. Ser verun assumed this dragon hunter was a great warrior that would be able to face the darkspawn with no fear. But when he met this dragon hunter whose name was Flinn he was a little disappointed with the so-calle dragon hunter and his companions. With him was Tallia Ahearan, and elf and Ruayn Kristenburg, a young adventurer. Earlier it was discovered by Flinn and Tallia that Ruayn was in fact an ex-Templar who was hunting some blodd mages who also happened to be near Ironbrook and At the same time Ser Verun was approached by two mercenaries who had heard about his call for mercenaries, one Kayetan, an Ander warrior and a Dalish, Melousine. It wasn't long before Verun noticed Kayetan and Flinn knew one another and so the two parties became one. One the first day of travelling there was an instant rift in the group. On one side there was those who were there for the job; Kayetan, Melousine and Verun, and on the other were the group that wanted to have fun before the fight; Flinn, Tallia and Ruayn. Earlier it was discovered by Flinn and Tallia that Ruayn was in fact an ex-Templar who was hunting some blood mages who also happened to be near Ironbrook and that was Ruayn's reason for joining. But Ruayn wasn't the only one hunting these blood mages. The Mage's Collective had also heard about the maleficarum near the Brecilian Forest and contracted one Io, a Dalish mage to track them down. By the time the group had reached South Reach the rift had been patched up and veryone was getting along as best as they could. They spent a few days in South Reach where Ser Verun set about hiring more mercenaries and the call was again answered by only two. Aureya, a Dalish hunter and old friend of Flinn's was to join first, followed by an adventurer who went by the name Aldous Ghovat. (More to be added) In Depth Lothering Group Plot In the town of Redcliffe, far to the west of Ironbrook is where the templar Darien Liese enters the tale. On orders from his superiors he was ordered to aid in the defense of Ironbrook and so from Redcliffe began the journey east to get to Ironbrook and help in the defense against the darkspawn. Darien stopped off in the Brecilian Forest and knowing there was not much chance the small garrison at Ironbrook could hold its own, he sought a group of mercenaries to aid him. Around the time Darien arrived in the bannship, so did three others; Sebatien Aran, Kolya Fawkes and Vance Morrissey. These three companions had met one another whilst in the Korcai Wilds by chance and agreed to travel together. Sebastien, who had overheard Darien talking about the situation in ironbrook agreed to join and both Kolya and Vance soon followed. The very next day Darien led the group out of Lothering and they began their journey to Lothering. A few weeks earlier, even further east two Dalish happened across one another by pure chance. Ka'Hali, a hunter who had been seeking new land for his clan in the Hinterlands and Katamar Sylthras who was also headed that way. Since they were both headed for the Hinterlands they joined up and made their way to Lothering. (More to be added) In Depth Preparation Plot In Depth Grey Warden Plot The Siege of Ironbrook Links Ironbrook Category:Plots